Secrets de dortoir
by Elenne
Summary: Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, sous toutes leurs coutures. Yuri plus ou moins soft, recueil de one-shots écrits pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers.
1. Reflets

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages créés par J.K. Rowling pour les maltraiter un peu.

Décidément, j'aime les recueils de one-shots. Celui-ci rassemblera les textes écrits en réponse aux prompts de la communauté LJ 30_baisers.

Le premier s'appelle donc _Reflets_, et répond aux thèmes "Regarde-moi" et "Si seulement tu étais à moi".

Read, Enjoy, Review ! On remercie bien **Cloe Lockless **pour la relecture, et on peut même passer faire un tour sur son profil, qu'en dites-vous ?

* * *

- Tire bien, hein, je crains pas.

Devant la psyché installée dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année, Parvati Patil lisse sa robe rose du plat de la main. Les bracelets d'or gravé passés à son poignet cliquettent quand elle bouge, et elle adresse un sourire approbateur à son reflet : à l'élégant drapé du tissu sur son épaule, au clou de diamant, piqué dans sa narine, qui brille sur sa peau sombre d'Indienne, au _bindi _d'un rouge éclatant, au milieu de son front, qui met en valeur la parfaite symétrie de ses traits. Dans le miroir, elle croise le regard bleu de Lavande qui lui tresse les cheveux. Dévouée Lavande.

- Si tu veux, tout à l'heure, je ferai pareil aux tiens, déclare-t-elle, magnanime.

Lavande acquiesce en silence, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts plongés dans la masse épaisse et brillante. Les cheveux de Parvati ont une odeur capiteuse, mélange d'épices et d'huile d'argan : à chaque fois qu'elle la coiffe, le plaisir d'être comme immergée dans ce parfum se mêle à la frustration de ne pouvoir y plonger son visage, longtemps, jusqu'à s'y fondre complètement. Mais ça, Lavande est la seule à le savoir : c'est le genre de secret qu'on ne partage avec personne. A regret, elle noue le bout de la longue tresse noire, lisse un peu les cheveux sur les tempes, y plante une épingle et immobilise le tout d'un charme mineur. Parvati se retourne, radieuse, tourne sur elle-même – « Je suis comment ? » – et Lavande acquiesce encore, étire ses lèvres en un sourire de commande, dit que Harry ne va pas en revenir, c'est sûr, ma grande, tu es splendide ; et pendant tout ce temps son estomac se tord douloureusement à l'idée que c'est Harry Potter qui va entrer dans la Grande Salle avec elle, danser avec elle, peut-être même l'embrasser, pendant qu'elle-même devra sourire à Seamus Finnigan et rire à ses blagues à deux Noises.

Le monde est décidément très mal fait.

Plus tard, alors que Parvati essaie de dompter les ondulations de ses cheveux à grands coups de peigne et de les persuader de se laisser tresser, Lavande se regarde à son tour dans le miroir. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne lui est pas arrivé de se voir en entier : quand elle se maquille, elle fait bien attention de ne regarder que son œil, ou sa bouche, ou sa joue, et surtout pas l'ensemble de son visage.

- Tu vas être superbe, assure Parvati.

Lavande a envie de pleurer, et de crier que non, bien sûr, elle ne va pas être superbe, que celle qui est superbe ce n'est pas elle avec sa robe violine et ses yeux trop bleus et ses cheveux trop ternes et sa peau trop pâle, sûrement pas ; et que les envies et les jalousies obscures qui tordent son ventre depuis quelque temps quand elle voit Parvati avec les garçons, ça non plus ce n'est pas superbe. Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça, alors elle dit « merci », très doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas bouger la tête pour ne pas gâcher sa coiffure.

Parvati pose une main sur sa hanche pour la retourner vers elle, et Lavande sent comme une décharge électrique qui la parcourt à ce simple contact, un truc très fort, presque douloureux, et, comme à chaque fois, elle a honte, parce que du haut de ses quatorze ans elle n'est pas débile, et qu'elle sent bien qu'il y a là quelque chose de _pas normal_.

- Merci, dit-elle. Maintenant, file, Harry doit t'attendre.

Parvati sourit, elle dit « passe une bonne soirée », et elle l'embrasse sur la joue avant de quitter le dortoir. Lavande se regarde une dernière fois dans la psyché et lisse les plis de sa robe violine, puis la suit, descendant vers la salle commune et vers Seamus qui l'attend.

Le monde est décidément très mal fait.


	2. Nocturne

Nous voici donc au second texte de cette (longue) série sur Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown : il est construit sur le thème "Bonne nuit" et fait passer ce recueil en rating M, attention les yeux ! Comme d'habitude, read, enjoy, review, et on remercie bien **Cloe Lockless **pour la relecture.

* * *

_When shown the door, take the door, and put no trust in kings._

Mahâbhârâta

- Parvati ?

C'était presque inaudible, à peine un chuchotement, ça devait être un rêve : alors Parvati Patil se retourna et replongea aussi sec dans les bras de Morphée, qui n'attendait que ça, le bougre.

- Parvati !

Le rêve mettait à présent une main sur son épaule, elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer et elle ouvrit les yeux avec un grognement. Près d'elle, Lavande frissonnait dans son débardeur et son short de pyjama trop grands – on n'était qu'en avril, aussi, pourquoi mettait-elle des trucs aussi dénudants à cette époque de l'année ? – et ses pupilles dilatées par l'angoisse brillaient dans la pénombre. Charmant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- J'arrive pas à dormir…

- Tu fais chier, Lav'.

- Je sais.

Quand Lavande avait du mal à dormir, elle venait s'incruster dans le lit de Parvati. Elle l'avait fait dès le premier soir de leur première année, parce que sa famille lui manquait, et elle l'avait fait aussi le dernier soir parce qu'Hermione avait disparu ; elle l'avait fait en deuxième année après chaque attaque ; elle l'avait fait en troisième année lorsque le professeur Lupin leur avait fait affronter leur peur, et aussi après l'intrusion de Sirius Black dans le dortoir de Gryffondor ; elle l'avait fait en quatrième année après que Seamus Finnigan l'avait plaquée, après le bal de Noël, et Parvati, qui avait passé la moitié de la soirée à faire tapisserie auprès d'un Potter qui dévorait des yeux cette pétasse de Chang, était pour une fois bien contente.

OK, _comme d'habitude_, elle était bien contente.

- Magne-toi, maintenant moi aussi j'ai froid.

Parvati ouvrit les draps et Lavande se glissa près d'elle. Les cordes du hamac protestèrent un peu alors qu'elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre, entrelaçant leurs jambes, le visage de la sorcière blonde enfoui dans le cou de celle à la peau brune. Par-dessus l'épaule de Lavande, Parvati regardait sa main à elle, sombre, qui passait dans toute cette clarté, dans le blond cendré des cheveux qu'elle caressait, et puis qui descendait vers le dos très blanc, largement dénudé par le léger débardeur – et elle se dit que, vraiment, ça faisait un contraste intéressant.

- Dis, tu crois que Potter est vivant ?

Parvati soupira et haussa les épaules, précautionneusement, pour ne pas gêner sa compagne.

Elle ne savait pas exactement à quel moment les choses avaient changé, à quel moment Poudlard avait cessé d'être un lieu sûr, à quel moment ils étaient passés du statut d'élèves à celui de résistants planqués tous ensemble dans une salle secrète d'une école qui se révoltait contre sa propre équipe de direction. Peut-être tout cela avait-il commencé en cinquième année, avec cette sale bonne femme d'Ombrage, quand ils avaient découvert que les professeurs aussi pouvaient être malveillants, égoïstes et arrivistes, et que parfois il n'était pas seulement drôle, mais _nécessaire _de se révolter contre l'autorité. Peut-être que c'était en sixième année, avec les attaques qui se multipliaient, l'ombre d'On-Savait-Qui qui grandissait de plus en plus – elle l'appelait _Voldemort _à haute voix parce que Neville Londubat le faisait, alors pourquoi pas elle, mais dans sa tête elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, d'abord –, et la mort de Dumbledore : cette nuit-là, la dernière de l'année, Lavande s'était glissée dans son lit pour la première fois depuis sa relation foireuse avec ce gros bœuf de Weasley – ça avait installé comme un froid entre elles deux – et elles avaient pleuré ensemble, pleuré la fin de leur joli monde d'adolescentes, la fin de leur insouciance.

La bouche de Lavande glissa dans son cou, y déposa une traînée de baisers légers qui faisaient chacun un petit « ploc », et Parvati se dit qu'elle aurait dû la repousser et lui dire de regagner son hamac, parce que dans leur monde il n'y avait déjà pas de place pour les nés-de-Moldus, alors pour les lesbiennes, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser ; et comme d'habitude elle n'en fit rien, parce que, peut-être, demain matin les Carrow les trouveraient, ou les Rafleurs ou les Mangemorts ou Merlin savait qui – ils n'avaient que l'embarras du choix, après tout – et que si ça arrivait elle ne voulait pas que ses derniers mots pour Lavande aient été « casse-toi ». Lavande était comme un chat : foutrement inconséquente, affreusement trouillarde, gracieuse, avide de câlins et d'attention et Parvati était totalement incapable de lui en vouloir ou de lui faire du mal.

- Tu sens bon, murmura Lavande ; et sa bouche descendit encore, et son genou remonta entre les cuisses brunes.

Parvati saisit sa baguette magique dans la poche sur le côté du hamac et jeta un sort de silence autour d'elles. Le bruit des respirations lourdes de leurs voisins devint inaudible, et ce fut comme si elles étaient seules : un instant de grâce après la promiscuité qui régnait au sein de la Salle sur Demande, encore pire que celle des dortoirs de Maison. Souvent, Parvati se disait que c'était moins le courage Gryffondor que le besoin viscéral de sortir de cette pièce où tout le monde mangeait, dormait, se lavait, parlait, riait, vivait, qui poussait les membres de l'AD à se porter volontaires pour les raids que chapeautaient Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley – missions de ravitaillement ou provocations à l'égard des Carrow. Parfois, quand elle pensait que leur futur reposait tout entier sur les épaules de Harry Potter, secondé plus ou moins efficacement par ses deux meilleurs amis, elle avait un peu peur. Un peu seulement.

Le genou de Lavande remonta encore un peu, appuya sur un point précis entre ses cuisses. Parvati se tendit et sa compagne eut un petit rire satisfait. Les mains brunes passèrent sous le léger débardeur, caressèrent la peau fine et sensible, juste sous les seins. Dans un hamac, il valait mieux éviter les gestes brusques et les figures acrobatiques, sinon on pouvait très vite se retrouver par terre, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie que tout le monde se demande ce que pouvaient bien foutre Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown sous les mêmes draps. Au début ç'avait été un peu frustrant, et puis elles s'y étaient habituées, elles avaient même appris à aimer faire les choses dans la lenteur, à s'offrir autre chose qu'une baise rapide dans la salle de bain ou les toilettes, comme le faisaient le gros Macmillan et Hannah Abbot.

Pour elles, ça s'était fait presque par accident, un des premiers soirs de l'année, parce que Lavande avait été punie par Carrow frère pour cause d'insolence – comme si elle était assez bête pour être insolente –, que ce gros porc l'avait mise en retenue avec Neville Londubat qui, _lui_, avait bien fait preuve d'insolence, et qu'il l'avait forcée à lui jeter le _Doloris_, rien que ça. Pour apprendre à obéir ; et Lavande avait obéi. Le soir même, dans le lit de Parvati, elle avait pleuré, pleuré plus fort que le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, pleuré la fin de son innocence après celle de l'insouciance, et elle n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle se sentait sale et lâche, et laide à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, et peu à peu leurs baisers s'étaient déplacés de la tempe vers la joue, et puis de la joue vers la bouche, et puis finalement partout, et elles avaient cherché l'oubli, comme ça, maladroitement, dans un des grands lits du dortoir de Gryffondor ; et Parvati ne savait toujours pas si c'était bien ou mal, mais son ventre se tordait à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette première nuit, et depuis elle n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir envie du corps de Lavande.

La main de cette dernière descendit, remplaça son genou, chassa un bout de nuisette qui n'avait rien à faire là, toucha le point qui faisait grimper toutes les filles, délicatement, comme si elle avait encore besoin de chercher le mode d'emploi. Parvati se força à se détendre, à se concentrer sur la sensation qui se précisait dans son bas-ventre et enflait graduellement ; les muscles de ses cuisses se contractèrent sans qu'elle leur ait rien demandé, suivant les mouvements des doigts sur elle, en elle, et elle entendit sa propre respiration se faire plus lourde, plus profonde. Elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre pied, alors elle attrapa le menton d'une Lavande occupée à lui ravager le cou et l'obligea à remonter vers ses lèvres. Le baiser fut long, presque violent par son intensité.

- Viens avec moi, murmura une Parvati un peu haletante lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent.

Elle descendit à son tour une main vers la chaleur palpitante et humide, entre les cuisses de sa compagne ; juste à ce moment, un frisson qui partait du fond de son ventre la parcourut tout entière et elle se sentit basculer, ses muscles se contractèrent et ses jambes se refermèrent par réflexe. Les doigts de sa main gauche, qui jouaient dans les cheveux de Lavande, se crispèrent sur une mèche blonde, et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, étouffant son long gémissement dans un baiser féroce alors que les vagues successives de l'orgasme secouaient son corps raidi.

- J't'ai eue, chuchota Lavande contre sa bouche.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent paresseusement dans un sourire qui suintait l'autosatisfaction. Son expression ne trahissait aucune impatience, aucun désir. C'était là un des nombreux paradoxes de Lavande Brown : à première vue, elle semblait si superficielle et transparente qu'on pensait pouvoir apercevoir tous les rouages de sa petite tête tourner sous ses jolis cheveux blonds ; en réalité, elle ne montrait que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer. Parvati ne savait pas si c'était à cause de cette capacité de dissimulation hors du commun – et plutôt étonnante chez une Gryffondor – qu'elles avaient mis autant de temps à se trouver, ou si c'était justement la peur d'être découverte qui avait conduit Lavande à cacher ce côté d'elle-même pendant tout ce temps, même lorsqu'elles passaient des heures à se coiffer mutuellement juste pour toucher l'autre sans que cela prêtât à confusion, même lorsqu'elles partageaient le même lit, leurs cheveux et leurs souffles entremêlés, mais toujours du bon côté, toujours amies plutôt qu'amantes, jusqu'à cette dernière année.

Parvati enfouit son visage dans le cou blanc, le parsema de baisers, descendit peu à peu jusqu'aux seins ronds. Plus bas, ses doigts jouaient entre les cuisses de sa compagne, et elle sentit celle-ci se tendre alors qu'elle atteignait le centre de toute cette chaleur humide et le caressait, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Lavande se mordit la lèvre, gémit, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour jouir à son tour.

- Je t'aime, Parv', murmura-t-elle un peu plus tard, juste avant de s'endormir, et sa voix était presque inaudible, et comme d'habitude Parvati n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller et de lui demander « qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? ».

Alors, comme d'habitude, elle se contenta de ça.


	3. La fin de toutes choses

Voici le troisième one-shot de cette série, sur les thèmes "Rouge" et "Toi et moi". Comme d'habitude, read, enjoy, review, et on remercie bien **Cloe Lockless **pour la relecture.

* * *

Le rouge était partout : sur le col de la robe de Lavande, dans ses longs cheveux blonds et poissés, sur l'écusson de Gryffondor – bordeaux taché de vermeil –, dans son cou, éclaboussant jusqu'au bas de son visage ; et rouge aussi était la profonde blessure aux bords déchiquetés qu'elle portait au creux de l'épaule gauche, ouverte comme une bouche édentée, aux lèvres tordues et écumantes, qui aurait poussé un cri d'horreur. Parvati s'approcha, s'agenouilla, et ce fut comme si le flot affreusement tiède lui bondissait dessus, débordant sur ses mains, se glissant sous ses ongles, détrempant les manches de sa robe noire qui devint _encore plus noire_ et elle se sentit lourde et pataude et suprêmement maladroite, et elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire.

- _Diffindo_, prononça-t-elle ; et elle ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, ni ses mains, tremblantes comme celles d'une vieille femme, qui finissaient de déchirer les bandes que le sortilège avait découpées dans la robe de Lavande.

Elle les enroula autour de l'épaule déchiquetée, serra fort le bandage qu'elle fixa d'un coup de baguette, et elle se dit qu'il aurait probablement fallu nettoyer, désinfecter, peut-être même cautériser, enfin faire quelque chose de plus efficace que poser un bout de tissu à moitié sale sur cette monstrueuse blessure, mais elle était incapable de réfléchir : elle voulait juste que le sang s'arrête de couler, ne plus sentir cette odeur fade, un peu métallique, ne plus voir ce bout de viande encore chaude à la place de l'épaule de Lavande.

Elle ne voulait plus se sentir seule et désarçonnée alors même qu'elles étaient toutes les deux, parce que depuis sept ans du moment que Lavande était là elle ne s'était jamais sentie seule, et que donc ce n'était _pas normal_. Dans son esprit, des visions de peau blanche et lisse et parfaite se superposèrent au carnage qu'elle avait sous les yeux : elle pensa aux baisers déposés, nuit après nuit, sur cette épaule et dans le cou pâle et sur les paupières closes et sur les lèvres bleuies et entrouvertes ; et elle se détesta pour ça.

Lavande ouvrit les yeux : ses pupilles étaient si dilatées qu'on ne voyait presque plus l'iris et son regard était comme un puits sans fond, sombre et vide. Peut-être qu'elle allait mourir. Peut-être que toutes ces semaines à se cacher dans la Salle sur Demande, cet enfermement et cette promiscuité supportés jour après jour, ces risques pris lors des raids au nez et à la barbe des Carrow et ces espoirs tournés et retournés dans leurs têtes et leurs cœurs n'auraient eu comme finalité que ce corps étendu sur le sol de la Grande Salle et ce bout de tissu qui devenait encore plus noir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'imbibait de sang ; et Parvati sentit son ventre s'embraser d'une colère irraisonnée contre ce connard de Potter qui était parti elle ne savait où au lieu de latter du mage noir…

- Parv…

…contre les professeurs qui n'avaient même pas réussi à défendre le château contre les Mangemorts…

- Parv…

…contre Dumbledore qui aurait quand même pu éviter de crever l'année précédente sous la baguette de Rogue…

- Parv, t'es là ?

…et elle se pencha, toute colère envolée.

Après, elle se rendrait compte des larmes chaudes et silencieuses qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et séché en traînées brûlantes, et elle aurait envie d'étriper Hermione Granger lorsqu'elle se pencherait sur elle en murmurant d'un air de commisération « elle a été mordue ». Après, elle devrait s'effacer, laisser la place aux autres : à Madame Pomfresh avec ses onguents, aux médicomages qui prendraient sa suite, à Seamus qui accourrait, l'air affolé ; mais pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait c'était la bouche de Lavande qui parlait, et les yeux ouverts de Lavande plongés dans les siens, et la peau de Lavande – de ses joues et de son front et de ses tempes – douce sous ses doigts comme toujours.

Parvati se coucha près du corps étendu sur le sol et caressa les cheveux blonds poissés de sang, répétant que oui, elle était là, et que tout allait s'arranger ; et alors qu'elles partageaient un baiser au goût de sel et d'eau et que le flanc collé au sien s'élevait et s'abaissait de plus en plus calmement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était contente qu'elles soient ensemble, ici, à la fin de toutes choses.


	4. D'or et de soie

On retrouve Lavande et Parvati après leur sortie de Poudlard : ça s'appelle "D'or et de soie", et le thème est "Superstar".

Read, enjoy, review ! Et on remercie bien **Cloe Lockless **pour la relecture.

* * *

Au bout du podium, la fille s'arrête quelques secondes, tête haute et dos cambré. Sa robe bustier découvre des épaules à la blancheur parfaite ; son chignon haut met en valeur la ligne souple de son cou. Au premier rang, Lavande lisse la tresse indienne qui descend le long de sa gorge. Quelque part au fond d'elle, la bête a envie de sauter sur l'estrade, de crever cette chair pâle à coups de griffes et de dents, que le sang coule rouge et chaud et que toute cette inadmissible perfection soit détruite et salie ; mais on ne fait pas ça en public, alors, comme tout le monde, elle bat des mains, un sourire de commande plaqué sur les lèvres, alors que la fille fait demi-tour pour se placer au fond de la scène avec ses collègues et qu'une voix magiquement amplifiée annonce qu'il s'agissait là des dernières créations de la maison Tissard et Brodette, dont voici d'ailleurs la nouvelle directrice de collection.

oOo

_La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvre doucement et Bill Weasley entre sur la pointe des pieds. Allongée sur le lit blanc, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, Lavande regarde au-dehors. Il fait beau. Une odeur douceâtre de potions flotte dans l'air. Bill s'assied sur la chaise, à côté du lit, avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de casser quelque chose._

_- Brown… Lavande, pardon, Lavande, c'est ça ?_

_Elle ne le regarde pas mais elle hoche la tête, très légèrement._

_- Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas bien, mais… Ron m'a dit pour toi, alors je voulais te dire que…_

_Il cherche ses mots et Lavande le laisse s'engluer dans sa gêne avec délectation. Qu'ils aillent tous crever, avec leurs potions, leurs pansements, et surtout leur pitié. Rien de tout cela n'a empêché Greyback de transformer son épaule en corned-beef, et ça ne va sûrement pas en modifier les conséquences._

_- Lavande, je voulais te dire que si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux passer à la maison. Ça s'appelle la Chaumière aux Coquillages, c'est près de Tinworth. Tu viens quand tu veux._

_Lavande tourne la tête, elle croise le regard d'yeux aussi bleus que les siens, et c'est la première fois qu'elle voit d'aussi près le visage de l'homme en face d'elle, déformé par de profondes marques de griffure. Elle repense à cette nuit, à la fin de sa sixième année, où elle a vu le professeur Lupin arriver à Poudlard en toute hâte avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, et elle a envie de parler à Bill des scènes qui se jouent dans sa tête, des messages de ses sens décuplés qui lui vrillent le cerveau de plus en plus fort à l'approche de la pleine lune et de son besoin de dormir, dormir sans les rêves étranges et violents qui ont envahi son sommeil ; mais les images de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger viennent flotter devant ses yeux, avec celle de cette blonde sculpturale, un peu plus âgée qu'eux, qui s'était aussi précipitée vers l'infirmerie cette fameuse nuit._

_- Merci, se contente-t-elle de dire ; et Bill se lève, sourit et part._

_Elle sait qu'elle ne cherchera jamais à le revoir._

oOo

Parvati s'avance à son tour sur le podium. A côté des mannequins, elle a l'air toute petite, un peu quelconque dans sa sobre robe noire, avec pour tout bijou la brillance d'un diamant piqué dans sa narine. Elle fait quelques pas, s'incline en se cassant en deux au niveau du bassin, les mains sur les genoux, comme une môme, et ça amuse Lavande de la voir si gauche. La large encolure bateau de sa robe laisse voir la naissance de ses seins. Quand elle se redresse sous les flashes et l'épaisse fumée des appareils des photographes de presse, la fille au bustier lui glisse quelque chose à l'oreille : Parvati rit, et Lavande a envie de sauter sur l'estrade, d'empoigner les épaules trop blanches, de les secouer et d'envoyer leur propriétaire valser contre un des murs de la salle. Elle imagine très bien le bruit sec des os contre la pierre, le doux balancement de la tête au bout du cou brisé, l'angle étrange entre l'atlas et les cervicales, et ça la calme, un peu.

oOo

_Assise en tailleur sur une chaise, accoudée à la fenêtre de la cuisine, Lavande écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier déjà plein. Le bleu profond du ciel commence à pâlir. Elle entend Seamus se lever de leur lit, à l'autre bout de l'appartement : le bruit du sommier qui craque résonne à ses oreilles comme si elle était couchée à côté de lui. Bientôt, ce sera le matin : elle devra se laver, s'habiller, tresser ses cheveux, se maquiller, redevenir la jolie et superficielle Miss Brown qu'elle s'efforce d'être pendant la journée ; et plus le mois avance, plus ça devient difficile._

_Seamus entre dans la cuisine et Lavande ne le regarde pas. Comme d'habitude, il ne fait aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle a laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte toute la nuit et que, du coup, on se les pèle dans la cuisine. Il ne dit rien non plus sur le cendrier plein de mégots, encore fumant, qui imprègne les rideaux d'une odeur de tabac froid. Il remplit la bouilloire, la met sur le feu et vient embrasser Lavande sur la tempe, puis au coin des lèvres. Sa main s'aventure dans son cou, glisse vers son épaule gauche, et elle la chasse d'une tape un peu agacée. Il ne proteste pas. _

_- Bonjour, chérie, dit-il. Thé ou café, ce matin ?_

_Seamus est gentil, presque trop. Parfois, ça fait du bien à Lavande. Le plus souvent, ça l'agace._

oOo

Parvati, elle, n'est pas gentille : quand Lavande lui demande qui est la pétasse au bustier, elle se contente de hausser les épaules en souriant. Une lueur amusée danse dans ses yeux très noirs, et puis elle ferme la porte de la loge où elles se sont retrouvées avant de la verrouiller d'un _Collaporta_. Quand elle prend les lèvres de la blonde, c'est presque avec violence, et quand elle glisse sa main entre ses jambes, c'est avec une exigence dont elle est sûre qu'elle sera satisfaite ; et puis elles sont nues toutes les deux, et les mains de Parvati s'agrippent aux hanches pâles, serrant si fort qu'elles y laisseront des bleus. Sa bouche descend plus bas, toujours plus bas, se colle au centre du corps de Lavande qui ferme les yeux, oubliant les images qui tournent dans sa tête et les désirs obscurs qui la hantent : son ventre est maintenant transpercé par un plaisir si aigu qu'elle porte une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. La main de Parvati remonte, lui saisit le poignet, l'écarte de son visage, et les gémissements de Lavande montent vers le plafond, et elle s'accroche aux épaules brunes pour ne pas tomber. Quand elle a retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre, elle baisse les yeux, rencontre les prunelles noires qui rient toujours, et s'agenouille à son tour pour prendre sa revanche.

Plus tard, les doigts fins et bruns dénouent la tresse indienne, rejettent en arrière l'épaisse chevelure blond cendré, découvrant les aspérités de la cicatrice qui s'étend, hideuse, du menton jusqu'à la clavicule gauche, comme une chaîne de montagnes au relief tourmenté. Lavande a un mouvement de recul, et puis elle se voit dans le regard de Parvati, nue et superbe avec son corps mince et souple, ses yeux clairs et sa peau pâle ; et la cicatrice n'est soudain plus qu'un accessoire, presque un ornement, parce qu'elle fait partie d'elle, et que dans le miroir des yeux de Parvati Patil, tout ce qui est Lavande Brown ne peut être que beau.

Au fond du ventre de Lavande, la bête se tait et se repose.


	5. Aux dents nacrées

L'été revient, et avec lui Parvati et Lavande que mon inspiration a boudées pendant plusieurs mois.

Comme d'habitude, je suis gentiment bêta-lue par **Cloe Lockless**, qui roxxe, et qui a promis des pancakes virtuels (sic) à quiconque écrirait une fic inspirée de la chanson suivante : www(point)youtube(point)com(slash)watch?v=qCvw_tMFZ8E. C'est donc chose faite. Et autrement, le thème, c'est "Obstacle".

**Read, enjoy, review !**

* * *

Le soleil qui entre à flots par la large fenêtre dessine des raies de lumière sur le parquet. Parvati Patil boucle son sac et pose sur le sommet de son crâne de larges lunettes noires.

- Je reste convaincue que c'est un plan foireux, déclare Padma, assise devant la grande table du salon.

Ses doigts agiles s'activent sur le motif complexe d'un collier où de grosses perles de lapis-lazuli alternent avec des onyx plus petits, aussi sombres que ses cheveux luisants partagés en deux masses parfaitement symétriques. Un mug de thé au jasmin fume, posé devant elle. Parvati ne répond pas.

- Tu t'en fous, continue Padma sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Non, je ne m'en fous pas.

- Si tu t'en foutais pas tu ne te barrerais pas dans le trou du cul du monde à une semaine du prochain défilé. _L'île de Man_, sans rire. Elle a rien trouvé de mieux ?

- Je pars en vacances où je veux et le défilé se fera très bien sans moi. C'est pas la question.

Padma noue le fil pour arrêter la dernière perle, boit une gorgée de thé et repose son mug. Les deux coups de baguette qu'elle donne pour fixer le fermoir sont d'une précision quasi chirurgicale. Elle lève enfin les yeux. Ses prunelles noires sont comme deux plans d'eau calme, à la surface desquels les remous qui les agitent sont totalement invisibles.

- Oui, Parvati, déclare-t-elle, le défilé est effectivement loin d'être la question, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te dis que déserter la maison pour aller baiser avec une fille, maquée avec un mec que tu connais et dont elle t'inflige ordinairement la présence pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons…

- J'aime beaucoup Seamus, et Lavande aussi. Elle n'arrive pas à choisir, c'est tout.

- Dis plutôt que ça l'emmerde assez d'être loup-garou pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie de s'afficher comme lesbienne.

La voix de Padma est basse et lente, apparemment sereine malgré les horreurs qu'elle balance, et Parvati a envie de hurler de rage, envie de lui sauter dessus et qu'elles roulent toutes les deux à terre, se battant comme quand elles étaient enfants, quand elle était encore plus forte et plus vive que sa jumelle et que tous leurs conflits se finissaient par son genou planté au milieu du dos de sa sœur maintenue à plat ventre sur le sofa ; envie de casser le collier posé sur la table et que les perles volent en tous sens, de foutre en l'air en quelques secondes le travail de plusieurs heures, de faire la sale gosse.

- Elle te bouffera, petite sœur, poursuit Padma – et Parvati n'en a que davantage envie de lui en coller une.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, tente-t-elle de protester malgré la boule qui lui serre la gorge.

- Je n'aime pas que ma sœur se prosterne aux pieds de quelqu'un pour qui elle n'est qu'un aimable passe-temps et une potion d'Euphorie – ô combien indispensable compte tenu de son état, je te l'accorde, mais il me semble que ni papa ni maman ne sont Médicomages, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus amer.

- Enfin, tout ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

oOo

Lavande est exquise avec sa robe d'un bleu pur – presque le même que celui de ses yeux. Le bout de sa sempiternelle tresse indienne est bouclé parce qu'elle ne cesse de l'enrouler autour de son doigt, les lacets de ses sandales dessinent l'arrondi de ses mollets juste comme il faut et ses épaules découvertes, à peine hâlées, donnent envie de mordre dedans. Son sourire quand elle voit apparaître Parvati près du panneau « St. Michael Shedding, bienvenue » où le Portoloin l'a déposée, et le naturel avec lequel elle la débarrasse de son sac avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne valent toutes les guerres fratricides du monde.

- C'est joli, hein ? Je suis arrivée il y a deux heures, le gîte est super, tout le confort moderne, et pas un chat dans les environs ! La fille de l'agence m'a dit qu'ils avaient mis un sort Repousse-Moldu sur la maison. Viens, il y a la mer, par là, dix minutes et on y est, il y a beaucoup de rochers mais on doit pouvoir trouver un coin de plage en cherchant bien… Tu as vu comme il fait bon ? On a de la chance, je trouve, il paraît qu'il fait toujours beau au mois de juillet, mais quand même, là, je crois que c'est excep…

Les lèvres de la blonde n'en finissent pas de bouger et ça finit par être énervant, alors Parvati la bâillonne avec sa propre bouche, et comme d'habitude elle oublie tout ce qui n'est pas le corps de Lavande, ses cheveux qui frisent sous ses doigts, le renflement de sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne, son bassin aux angles à peine amortis par le tissu fin de la robe bleue, sa jambe qui s'enroule autour de l'une des siennes. Elle manque de perdre l'équilibre, envoie valser ses hauts talons totalement inappropriés compte tenu de la géographie locale ; l'herbe sèche picote légèrement la plante de ses pieds de citadine en même temps que des dents pointues lui mordent gentiment la lèvre inférieure, et Parvati Patil, plus habituée à l'atmosphère feutrée des ateliers de modiste qu'à l'air salé du bord de mer, trouve ça délicieusement exotique.

- Ah oui, au fait, bonjour, fait Lavande d'un ton d'excuse lorsque leurs bouches finissent par se séparer.


End file.
